ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door Characters
The page details all known characters in the Heroes Next Door universe. 'Heroes Next Door ' Heroes Next Door(HND) - Heroes Next Door or Hand are an alliance of heroes dedicated to fighting crime and preserve the peace. The organization was a project requested by Director Lincoln and sanctioned by the President of the United States, Dexter Douglas as both agreed that due to a new rise of crime, it was time to create a force that would provide 'a helping hand' to the world. Many candidates were found but the most prominent were the Avenging Specter, Phantom, Lady of Liberty, Shezow, the Hunter of Miracle City, El Tigre and Enigma of Shadows, the Ninja. During the Battle of London, these heroes alongside the American Dragon, Kim Possible and Galactic Ranger Per-Ri bravely defended the city and pushed back the Irken forces. Project Heroes Next Door was born. These heroes would take part in events that were crucial in the future of mankind. Soon after, it was decided that a recruitment drive was in order. Danny Fenton/The Phantom Danny was born to Jack and Maddie Fenton. He has an older sister, Jazz and a younger sister, Danielle. Danny left with his mother who divorced after an explosion occured that took the lifes of Jack's colleagues. As an adult, Danny worked as a war photographer. When his mother was near death, she requested her son to bring back Jack. Danny returned to Amity Park but when he got there, he witnessed his father murdered right in front of him by an invisible force. After the attack, Danny looked into his father's notes and discovered entries regarding paranormal activities that happened in Amity over the centuries. His search took him to a ritual where he was caught and was decided by these fanatics that he and other captives be sacrificed. Before that happened, Danny broke out and freed the others. However, one them was dragged into a portal conjured up by the cult. Danny entered and got her out but Danny got caught in the closing portal surging his body with ectoplasmic energy resulting in his transformation as The Phantom. Grace Hamdon/Shezow Grace was a celebrity thrill seeker who done many extreme sports during her young life. Her next stunt was to jump over more or less two dozen trucks while going through a rings of fire. During the stunt, one of rings malfunctioned and caused an explosion but Grace somehow survived. Unknown to all, Grace saw herself absorbing the blasts. Shaken by this, Grace's doctors advised her to return home and get some rest. Living in her apartment wasn't the best option due to paparazzi and over enthusiastic fans, she went to her late Great Aunt Agnes's home. By accident, she discovered a secret entrance and saw a costume of the WW II hero, Shezow. Wasn't long when Drake Mallard/Darkwing come to Grace and revealed her Great Aunt's past as Shezow. Although Drake wanted Grace to leave it all since he doesn't want Grace to suffer the same fate as Agnes but Fate seems to have plans. Seeing a corrupt Major going on a warpath and insistence from her brother who called a pal of his to update the costume, Shezow returned. Manny River/El Tigre As a young boy, Manny heard the stories from his Grandpapi about the Golden Age where superheroes soared through the skies and bringing hope to the world. No longer wanting to see his home getting dirtied even further, Manny designed a costume based on professional wrestlers and fight crime as El Tigre. Manny defeated Miracle's city gang problem starting with El Oso, Senior Sinestro and finally, Django and Sartana herself. The police busted them and El Tigre resumed his duties. Jake Long/ The American Dragon Jake Long is the dragon sent to America to observe any supernatural activity that would arouse suspicion from humans. Jake had little interaction with Humanity since he was raised most of his life in the dimension, Drakkon. That is until he befriended Trixie and Spud. This friendship would prove to be the key to the salvation of his race as the bond between him and his friends helped in many situation such as the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon. Eversince the magical world was revealed to the world and peace was agreed with both Dragons and Equestrians, the Dragon Council deemed it was time for Jake to have a student to teach. Randy Cunningham/ The Ninja Randy lived on the streets ever since his family's business was trampled over by McFist Industries. While this kind of life would made any child to grew bitter and cynical, Randy remained level headed and kind most of the time. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop him from becoming a thief and sadly even more when he decided to steal treasure from a training facility ran by the Huntsclan. Randy disguised himself as one of them to avoid capture and successfully going through some death defying courses. When in the clear, Randy snuck into the vault and discovered no treasure but a book that he heard was supposed to be delivered overseas. Having no desire to leave empty handed, Randy took the book and learned this was no ordinary book, this was the Ninja Nomicon, a powerful archive containing the greatest secrets of ninjitsu. Using it or more preferabbly forced into it, Randy Cunningham became the new Ninja which saved him from angry Huntsclan. Kim Possible Kim Possible was NEXT's top agent. She has traveled all over the globe and completed her missions without a single blotch. However, her next mission would be the most suicidal as she must worked with scientist, Jazz Fenton in finding out what is happening in Membrane Industries. Ranger Per-Ri This alien hailed from the planet Ornithors. He joined the Galactic Rangers on the age of 16 and grew through the ranks and becoming a perfect example to his people. One day, Per-Ri was sent an anomaly on the solar system. His investigation lead him to Mars where he found the Crystal Gems oppressed by the Irken Empire. Per-Ri fought back but was soon captured and enslaved under the Irken's PAKs. He was eventually freed from control by Earth's heroes and he joined in the Battle of London.